<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Assembly Required by a_special_unicorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547462">Assembly Required</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_special_unicorn/pseuds/a_special_unicorn'>a_special_unicorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gundam Wing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Casual Sex, Comedy, Enthusiastic Consent, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Lime, Romantic Comedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:41:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_special_unicorn/pseuds/a_special_unicorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Relena decides to start her adult life in her own apartment two hours away from her comfortable and cushy family home. She thinks independence means not needing help - but sometimes it's really about knowing when to ask for help.</p><p>Trigger warning: Apt description of moving</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bringin' Gundam Wing Back</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Assembly Required</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters. I just piggy back off their work.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hour twelve.</p><p>Relena looked at the little, stylish clock she had pulled out of a box. Twelve hours ago she had been directing fresh-faced looking movers towards the pile of boxes she had in her parents’ garage. Seven hours ago she had been fighting with the property manager, going through her phone to find the emails that showed she had, indeed, booked the elevator for that day. Four hours, the movers had left, looking much more ragged, and Hilde was her last hope in getting the small mountain of boxes organized.</p><p>In the last hour they had ordered take out and called it a day. The boxes were roughly in the rooms she had designated, and she had found her bedroom fittings and could make a bed. </p><p>She was going to be so sore the next day. </p><p>It was only eight and she had just moved into a hip little neighborhood with access to a hearty nightlife, but she could definitely use the sleep.</p><p>A knock on her door, and Relena groaned as she pulled herself to her feet, already sore from the hectic day. She walked through the warzone of boxes, wondering if Hilde had forgotten something before she left.</p><p>“Hiya!” A tall, purple eyed man was leaning against the door frame. He grinned in the cheery way she could not manage at the moment. “I saw you’d just moved in, and wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood!”</p><p>Couldn’t that wait? Relena’s tired mind could not think of a response at the moment.</p><p>“Sorry there,” the fresh and friendly tone continued, “you must be hella tired. Um…” he stepped back, turning to face something down the hall, swinging his long brown braid as he did. “Well I just figured I’d let you know there was a healthy young man next door that can help out with any heavy lifting or whatever. His name’s Heero.”</p><p>At this, he jerked his thumb towards another man she had to lean out her doorway to see. He had brown bangs, a muscular build... and a menacing glare. He did not seem interested in confirming the help his friend offered.</p><p>“He works construction, so he’s strong, useful and has a butt load of tools you can borrow. Ask him any time.”</p><p>She watched the brooding man standing a few feet away for any confirmation of the claims being made in his name. There were none.</p><p>“Shouldn’t... you let him… offer for himself?” The braided man laughed and walked over to stand behind his friend, holding him by the shoulders. Then he started to speak in a deeper, rougher voice.</p><p>“Why thank you Duo, for introducing me to the cute little lady living next door. Of course I would be happy to be of use to another human being and meet people outside of work.” and he was unceremoniously pushed towards Relena.</p><p>He had hard, blue eyes that scared her a little. She swallowed as she contemplated just shutting the door and leaving the two of them to whatever little game they were playing. Heero just… stood there, glaring at Duo as he mimed actions of “be friendly” or “say hello”.</p><p>“He doesn’t even live here, does he.” She offered, a little weakly, but deciding it would be good to at least try and have a positive interaction with her new neighbor.</p><p>“No.” Heero frowned and took a deep breath before turning to look at her. “He just showed up and told me to come outside.” Still scary, but his voice actually had a calming effect on her. As if it confirmed he was human.</p><p>“You’re friends?”</p><p>He looked like he was holding back an eye roll and a shake of the head. Duo, on the other hand, agreed enthusiastically. </p><p>“Name’s Duo. He’s Heero. Nice to meet you.” Relena took his offered hand, smiling crookedly as the man’s overt grin started to grow on her. She turned to shake Heero’s hand, and was gently greeted. Now he didn’t seem<em> so </em> bad.</p><p>“We’ll leave you alone now.” Heero inclined his head slightly at her, ignoring the half dancing man behind him. “You must be tired.” </p><p>She smiled gratefully and accepted his offer to end the conversation. Only at this point did she realize she desperately needed a shower, and hoped her new neighbour hadn’t noticed.</p>
<hr/><p>The crazy thing about the move was that she had little to no furniture. It was, rather, a series of misadventures and unfortunate accidents that had dragged the day out so long. And the two hour drive from her parents’ home out in the opposite suburbs of the next town over. After a night’s sleep the pile of boxes seemed pitifully few and sparse to have warranted all the work that had preoccupied all of yesterday. And she had nothing to unpack any of these boxes into. Even her mattress and boxspring would lay on the bare floor until she was able to get a bed frame delivered.</p><p>Hilde arrived a little after ten, ready to take Relena shopping with her dad’s pick up truck. They found a little brunch spot to start their day, planning their route and prescreening some options. Four furniture and home furnishing stores later they were back at the new apartment, exhausted. Some smaller pieces they had opted to transport themselves, but Relena would have to wait for the rest to be delivered. Another day of take out, and Hilde left her to her own devices; the dark haired woman had to work in the morning.</p><p>At twenty-two and freshly graduated, Relena had decided to move out and learn to live independently. While she searched for a job, it seemed prudent to learn how to set up her little apartment herself. Before the night was over she unpacked some of her kitchen supplies, picked out by her mother, and picked out a spot to try and put together some furniture tomorrow. </p>
<hr/><p>The third day in her own apartment was off to a late start. She had completely forgotten to pick up any food to go <em> in </em> her kitchen, and had to run out for some simple breakfast items and enough groceries to live off sandwiches and canned soups for a while. Then she had to run out again when Relena realized she didn’t have any soap for her dishes. It was well past noon before she was able to even look at the little organizer she wanted to put together that day.</p><p>Finally she slid a knife through the thin tape holding her furniture hostage. It worked so much better than peeling each piece of tape off individually. Relena silently thanked her brother for the tip.</p><p>The little booklet featured a pretty little illustration of the shelf she hoped to build and the symbol of a single person next to the weight and dimensions of the finished piece. She went to flip the page and found that it was actually one large sheet folded a dozen times. </p><p>Ok… she laid the sheet against the ground and held down the corners as she searched for some indication of the first step. The diagrams seemed to swim; few words or labels to suggest what direction was up. Finally she found the list of pieces included in the box, punctuated by the required tools.</p><p>She had no tools. </p><p>It seemed to make sense that they wouldn’t include a hammer or screwdriver with the furniture, but at the moment it seemed very, very unfair. She’d already run out twice, and luckily there was a little grocery store nearby to make a third trip less than impossible. But, <em> really </em>? Was she so woefully unprepared for independence?</p><p>Relena ran through the list of people she could ask for help, groaning as she realized they were all at work or in another town. She remembered the quiet and grumpy neighbor, situated in proximity and qualified to definitely have the tools she needed. But she didn’t know if he was working (probably) and it just seemed really silly to ask someone she’d just met.</p><p>After wallowing in doubt and self pity and wondering if she should give up for the day, Relena made up her mind to go back to the store and pick up some tools. She wasn’t even going to bother putting on jeans this time - this was a shorts and sweater type of mood. </p><p>At three in the afternoon she opened her door for the third time that day and saw Heero in the hallway, coming from the elevator. He was disheveled and dressed in heavy, dirty clothes.</p><p>And holding a tool box. </p><p>Relena stood for a moment, wondering if this was providence or just a test of character. She <em> had </em> decided she needed to pick up her own, but he was <em> right </em> there. </p><p>“Heero! Back from work early?” He stood a few feet away from her, his height was enough to still be looking down at her. It made her feel very small and childish.</p><p>“Started at six today.” He was unlocking his door while she just stood there, eyeing this toolbox. It was less than ten feet away from her. Heero looked at her, followed her gaze, and raised an eyebrow. “Need something?”</p><p>She hadn’t figured out how to ask if she could take him up on the offer he hadn’t given. She smiled in an awkward and defeated way.</p><p>“I need a hammer and screwdriver. I was about the head out…” she trailed off, hoping he would pick up what she was putting down and save her the trouble. “... but I remembered what Duo said and, well, I don’t want to impose but, you know what? Nevermind.” </p><p>So. Awkward.</p><p>“What kind of screwdriver?” She had <em> already </em> locked her door. Relena was in no mood to be constantly changing her plans.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>“<em> Kind </em> of screwdriver?” It drives screws (probably). A pointy thing, with a metal end and a handle end. How many kinds could there be?</p><p>“Phillips? Flat?” </p><p>She felt like a deer in headlights as she realized that getting her own set was going to be more complicated.</p><p>“Let me see what you’re working on.”</p><p>At ten past three Heero was squatting in her living room, having already pulled out the necessary tools and inspecting the wayward pieces of hardware that would assemble into functional furniture. Relena gingerly moved a block of wood here, a metal track there, careful not to get it caught on her clothing or crush her fingers. </p><p>In contrast, Heero was barely even looking at the pieces, spinning each in hand to study the labels, holes and pegs. He separated the legs, shelves and frame pieces without ever even looking at the instructions. Which was just as well, as Relena was fighting with the strangely thin and large codex, trying to follow the arrows that seemed to point into illustrations worthy of Escher art.</p><p>“You don’t have to- you must be tired from work.” He hadn’t even stepped into his own apartment.</p><p>Heero responded by handing her a hammer. She took it gingerly with both hands, confused.</p><p>“You’ve never held a hammer before.” He gestured to her hands, awkwardly holding the tool. One hand was on the head, the other on the handle, as if cradling a small, fragile creature. “Pass it back.”</p><p>He took the handle with a hand and deftly spun it so the hitting side pointed downwards. His fingers were loose, making it look like the tool was about to slip right out and fall on his foot. </p><p>Okay, so he was careless with heavy metal things. So what?</p><p>“I can figure it out.”</p><p>She was pouting, she knew. But still, she had wanted to figure it out on her own. Relena picked up the instructions and started to look over the beginning. Heero took the paper out of her hands and folded it in four and gave it back to her. She could hold it comfortably in her hands and it was easy to follow the first four steps now.</p><p>“Let me give you some pointers.”</p><p>She was prepared to be directed and coddled, but, surprisingly, Heero took a fairly hands-off approach. He showed her how to organize the pieces so it was easy to find what she was looking for, how to read the more obscure directions, and held things when she needed to attach them at <em> just </em> the right angle. It was a little past four when she nailed the backboard into the particle wood and declared the project done.</p><p>“That was really easy!” Relena beamed at the shelf as it stood in the little corner she wanted it. She bent her neck, looking at the little piece from different angles, proud. Heero chuckled.</p><p>“Only hit your thumb once.” As if to punctuate his point, her sore thumb throbbed through the gloves he had given her to wear. Each throb seemed to poke at her pride. She couldn’t let him talk her down, even as a joke.</p><p>“I am still holding the hammer, Heero.” Her threat was empty to begin with, but it almost floated away as she turned to the nightstand and end table still in their boxes. </p><p>“I could get these done tonight.” She had planned to do a piece a day.</p><p>“The end table for sure, but the nightstand could be a bit more complicated. Oh, and also.” he picked up some screws and pegs that were leftover from the first shelf. “These are just extra, but I like to keep them. They come in handy.”</p><p>Relena inspected the odd little pieces and had an idea. Above her fridge she kept little containers she couldn’t bear to throw out, one of her old tea tins made a satisfying clatter as she dropped the hardware in. Heero inspected the tea tin, testing the lid.</p><p>“You have more? I usually just throw them in a bag.” She grabbed a second one for him, and he thanked her. He excused himself to shower and get dinner, leaving her with a couple tools for the end table and promising to come back after work the next day to help with the nightstand.</p>
<hr/><p>Over the next few days Heero appeared at differing times, depending on the job he was assigned to. They built a nightstand, and then a desk, and even went to the hardware store together to pick up some wall shelves and little bits of plastic called “dry wall anchors” that Heero swore would let her hang shelves without worrying about studs. They often ordered take out and ate while talking about the latest build (like how she originally installed the dining table legs wrong) or the next pieces of furniture she was expecting.</p><p>“Sounds like some nice dates.” Hilde remarked, hearing about her friend’s first week in her new apartment.</p><p>Relena denied there was any romance between a young man and woman spending most of their free time together. There was nothing sweet about him taking her to the hardware store, and listening to her plan out her apartment.</p><p>“He says I’m better than some of the new employees they take on.” Relena glowed remembering the compliment.</p><p>“He’s interested.” the shorter brunette insisted, sipping on her wine. </p><p>“He just likes to help.” </p><p>“Everyday? Right after work? There’s nothing he’d rather be doing than helping his cute neighbor?”</p><p>“You sound like Duo.” She started to tell Hilde about the tall, braided man who had introduced her to her handy neighbor in the first place. “He actually <em> said </em> I was cute, which is miles ahead of any interest Heero’s shown in me.”</p><p>“Right. And when is he coming over again?”</p><p>It was Friday night, and Heero worked late. Her bed frame had arrived the other day, and he was coming over Saturday morning to help with that.</p><p>“Right. Not interested. Sure.”</p>
<hr/><p>Relena stepped into a practiced half twist onto the bed, stretching cat-like across it, satisfaction on her face. She then turned to Heero, who was unsure of what to do, standing against the wall.</p><p>"Come, enjoy the fruit of our labor." She laughed, patting a large, empty spot on the bed.</p><p>"Are you inviting me to bed, Relena?" He teased, which was becoming commonplace between them, and she rolled her eyes. </p><p>"If you wanna stand over there, go right ahead." Heero took the offered spot, sitting down on the large, soft mattress. "I'm so looking forward to sleeping on a real bed again."</p><p>"Is it that much of a difference?" </p><p>"Of course! There's nothing like having your bed and your room just right; it feels like home."</p><p>He hmed, leaning back on his hands and lifting his feet off the ground a bit. She had the urge to push him backwards, but that seemed too familiar for their current acquaintance. But acquaintances could be improved.</p><p>"Don't tell me you sleep on a mattress on the ground."</p><p>"Hm."</p><p>"Heero!" She scolded, jokingly, "How long have you lived there?" </p><p>"About three years." </p><p>She laughed out loud. It never occurred to her that one could just… not have a bed. She asked about his work, his family, his social life, learning that he lived quite simply, saved a ton of money and his family was basically nonexistent. "We don't really talk much. They have their own lives." </p><p>It was a stark contrast to her little family, with her overprotective brother and indulgent father. If she didn't call at least once a week they would assume the worst. At some point she ordered some takeout on her phone and they moved to the kitchen to open a bottle of wine. Relena told him stories about her college years, her family, her friends.</p><p>"If you're so well off, what are you doing here, in a tiny apartment in town?"</p><p>Relena smiled. "I met a lot of people in school, people from everywhere. I lived in the dorms with roommates and floormates, had to budget my meal plan and find change for laundry. And when I graduated, going home just...  Seemed boring." She had felt like she knew nothing, and so many of her classmates were just… smarter than her. Living comfortably in a big, beautiful manor seemed like blindly accepting helplessness.</p><p>"So you're living on your own and building furniture because you're bored?" Heero leaned back in his chair, full from dinner and buzzed on wine.</p><p>"It must seem silly." Relena confessed. She was more than just buzzed. "Sometimes I wonder if I look like I'm just... playing house. And when I apply to jobs I can't help but wonder, what if I get it but someone else needs it? Am I just taking away someone else's chance?"</p><p>They sat in silence for a moment, and she felt really silly blurting that out. It was the wine, she was sure. There was no other reason for Relena to confide in a virtual stranger.</p><p>Heero stood and walked over to a bookshelf she had put together recently. He checked the joints and wiggled it a little. Relena felt her stomach clench, as if she was watching her professors mark her exam.</p><p>"It's good." He said, finally. "You put a lot of work into this place. You can read an instruction manual without help."</p><p>Relena remembered how he had explained every page of her first piece of furniture, and taught her how to hold a drill.</p><p>"Let's say you end up getting a big, important job. Through contacts or whatever. You're making decisions that are going to affect people. Real people." Heero took a chair and swung it so he could sit backwards, facing her. "Who else who could get that job would know how those real people lived?"</p><p>She looked into his deep blue eyes, regarding her with integrity? Respect? She couldn't place it, but she trusted them. Relena smiled and raised her glass.</p><p>"Fair." Heero clinked his glass against hers and they both drank.</p>
<hr/><p>Relena wasn't sure when the second bottle was opened, or when it became four in the morning. She had told stories, listened to stories, sang, danced. Had he gone to pick up some beers from his own kitchen? At one point she may have tried to arm wrestle the older, much stronger man in her apartment. And he laughed. He laughed heartily, freely and every time he did she felt encouraged to keep going. </p><p>But now she was leaning against him as he stood in her bedroom door, swearing at the unmade bed. </p><p>"Guess you have to wait for your bed like home."</p><p>Relena looked around the room, which was hard from the way it spun.</p><p>"I can make it." She slurred.</p><p>"Let me get the pillows."</p><p>"Mm!" She protested, pushing herself off him and leaning against a wall instead. "The sheets…. The sheets are righ-"</p><p>Heero caught her as she almost tripped over… nothing, really. He was laughing at her, which made her angry, but in a hilarious way.</p><p>"Are you even drunk?" She asked, holding his face in her hands.</p><p>"I am."</p><p>"But not like me."</p><p>"No." He had a smile on his face, and it seemed like he was laughing at her. </p><p>"That's not fair."</p><p>At her insistence they managed to make some semblance of a bed from her sheets, pillows and blankets. Heero had to keep catching her, and she kept hearing jumbled lullabies in her own voice. Finally Heero settled her in the bed, and she giggled incessantly as he tried to pull her blankets over her the right way.</p><p>"Here, this way!" She pulled the blanket over her head. Heero tried to take it from her, to adjust it again, but she had the advantage that only a squirmy, drunk woman had. </p><p>He was basically on top of her, looking down at her breathless smile, when he finally gained control of the situation. He leaned in close, looking at her intently, at first with humor but it turned into something… something deeper. It was a long time before he spoke.</p><p>"You're drunk."</p><p>"Mhmm. Drunkest I've been in…" Relena put a hand against his face and started trying to count on her fingers.</p><p>Heero held her hand, sighed deeply, and climbed off the bed.</p><p>"Goodnight Relena."</p><p>"Goodnight Heero!"</p><p>He closed the door to her bedroom, and she listened to the footsteps in her kitchen, then the apartment door opening, closing, locking. Then a door in the hallway was unlocked, opened and closed.</p><p><em> I wonder if his apartment looks like mine. </em> The thought percolated through her mind, swimming lazily behind her heavy eyes.</p><p>Then she could hear the groan of pipes and water rushing through the walls.</p><p>
  <em> Oh, he must be showering. </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>What does one say to the friendly neighbor that one <em> might </em> have tried to seduce the night before?</p><p>There wasn’t even time to register the morning light before the thought filled Relena’s mind. Admittedly, the eloquence was added much, much later. There was nothing so intelligible being formed so early or so quickly.</p><p>The <em> very </em> nice neighbor who didn’t take advantage of the drunk, younger woman who had practically <em> pulled </em> him into her bed.</p><p>What had she been thinking? How had she drunk that much without noticing? Oh god, what was he going to think?</p><p>
  <em> “Right. Not interested. Sure.” </em>
</p><p>Hilde’s condescension grinded into her mind even more painfully than her hangover. Who exactly was “not interested” at this point. Was she? </p><p>Surely not. </p><p>Just because you invite a man into your bed while roaring drunk doesn’t mean you’re interested. Even if the man is handsome, funny and sweet. </p><p>The realization that she thought he was funny and sweet did about as much as a pounding drum at that exact moment. Was it even a full week ago she had met him at her door, looking intimidating and unapproachable? Handsome, anyone could see that, with his piercing blue eyes, chiseled jaw and the mess of hair that made a girl want to reach out and brush it out of his face.</p><p>Had she done that too? She didn’t think so, but the night blurred together almost as well as reality and imagination. She certainly hadn’t imagined his smiling face, or the sound of his chuckle, or his lovely eyes as he listened to her go on and on about one thing or another. It was really very sweet.</p><p>But <em> funny </em> . She remembered laughing. At least, she remembered being in a good mood. The same type of good mood that only a happy night spent in good company could incite. The type that led to drinking far too much… she didn’t remember the last time she had lost track like that. Must have been in college… <em> early </em> college. Relena had certainly liked Heero last night. And maybe she’d like him more later.</p><p>But not today. Today she needed to get some fresh air, get a job and just… figure out what to say to her neighbor next time she saw him.</p><p>“You’re up early.” she nearly jumped out of her skin. Relena leaned against the glass door she had just closed, trying to pull herself together.</p><p>Of course his balcony is next to hers. Their apartments were mirror images of each other, and the balcony was attached to the bedroom that shared a wall with his apartment.</p><p>With his bedroom.</p><p>“I get dehydrated. Wakes me up early.”</p><p>“I tried to make sure you had plenty of water.” That explained the relatively manageable hangover.</p><p>“You’re up early yourself.” She glanced at the objectively handsome man than any ordinary woman would find attractive. His eyes were trained on her, looking her up and down. Her heart jumped into her throat.</p><p>“I couldn’t sleep.” Relena turned away, refusing to mull over what could have kept him up. She just wanted some fresh air. She wasn’t ready to talk about what happened, but she couldn’t just leave without saying something.</p><p>“Thank you. For last night.” She opened the door to step back inside, pausing a moment. “Sorry about being difficult.”</p><p>“Not at all. I had fun.”</p>
<hr/><p>Monday she had an interview with a local office. She wasn’t really looking to become a receptionist but it was a foot in the door and the office was small. They would need her help with miscellaneous jobs - a great way to gain experience for her next job, according to Lucrezia. She got it on the spot and could start training Thursday. Hardly enough time to unpack her professional clothes and set up a morning routine.</p><p>Definitely not enough time to return the few tools Heero had left at her place. She sent him a text, making sure he didn’t need them, and apologized for the inconvenience.</p><p>“Not at all.” was his response. Her mind added <em> I had fun </em> all on it’s own. She cursed herself for having said anything.</p><p>Nearly six in the evening, as she came home from her second, grueling day of training, was not the time she wanted to find her new futon couch had arrived. The delivery person had apparently considered leaning the package up against her door as “good enough” and she had to lean the box against the opposite hallway to get in. </p><p>Luckily while building the bed Heero had taught her some tricks to moving big and heavy items. Despite the memory of him standing behind her to square off her hips, she managed to pivot her delivery into her apartment. </p><p>
  <em> “Right. Not interested. Sure.” </em>
</p><p>Hilde. She should call Hilde to come help with this mess that she had made. Somehow none of this would be a problem if the dark haired girl hadn’t suggested lewd intentions to his actions. But if Hilde came over she would ask questions. Questions Relena wasn’t ready to answer.</p><p>She threw her keys on the same table where she had poured glass after glass of wine for Heero, though not as many as she had for herself. She slid into the chair he had sat in, listening to her talk and occasionally suggesting words when she couldn’t think of them herself. Her bag was on the little side table where she had tried to arm wrestle him.</p><p>Not for the first time in the past week she wondered if there was anything in her apartment that didn’t remind her of the man living next door. Even the shower reminded her of how he had left that night. </p><p>“I need to distract myself.” She needed something that he hadn’t had his hands all over. Maybe she could call Dorothy? Relena could imagine the gorgeous and fashionable blonde inspecting every inch of her unfinished apartment, offering unsolicited advice. Not the way she wanted to spend her night. Lucrezia and her brother? They were probably busy with the twins. And she didn’t have the energy to go out either.</p><p>There was the futon.</p><p>Relena stared at the miniature wall that it created in the middle of her living room. It clearly had two stick figures printed on the side, even though they were upside down. She would need Heero’s help.</p><p>No. No, she didn’t need him at all. </p><p>She pursed her lips defiantly. She had gotten it in her living room herself, and that was the hardest part. And when it was done… she would be able to sink into the firm symbol of her new found independence.</p><p>It was decided.</p><p>Relena cut along the packing tape, remembering how she had done the same thing just under two weeks ago. Before Heero.</p><p>She went to work laying out the pieces and forming a plan. The metal pipes were heavier, longer than was comfortable to work with alone, and there were steps that were obviously designed for two people. But she was resourceful, and found ways to stabilize the two end pieces before fastening the bolts together. It was slow work and she had to crack a window at one point to let in some cool air. </p><p>The night was crisp and Relena could hear the faint music from the outdoor patios enjoying the patronage of a Friday night. She stopped when she was hungry, but her eagerness to finish the job brought her right back to the project. It must have been near ten by the time Relena could even see the final steps coming into play. She had to lift the back onto the mechanism that would allow her to pull the couch into a lying position. </p><p>She’d won. </p><p>Giddy with success she didn’t even realize the first side hadn’t been secured properly when she went to slide the second into its latch. As the back crashed into the ground she barely had enough time to pull her fingers out from certain catastrophe. She had no idea how the full weight of the piece ended up on her foot.</p><p>The pain pierced through her leg. It was hot white and she must have cried out because she heard a loud banging on her door.</p><p>“Relena!” Heero. Of course. </p><p>Her phone was ringing somewhere in the room, having never made it this far in fear she would drop something on it. Like the back of the futon. Why hadn’t she just <em> called </em> Hilde?</p><p>“I’m- I…” She looked around the room, the feeling of defeat sinking in as she realized she couldn’t reach anything. She really didn’t have much choice. “Can you call an ambulance?”</p><p>“I’ll be right there.” How? Relena pushed the thought from her mind as she took in her situation. She tried to push the offending furniture part off her but found she’d have to lean on her injured foot to do so. Letting her head fall against the ground she surrendered herself to being found half buried in the pieces of her hubris.</p><p>Then her balcony door opened and Heero stepped through. Of course. She never locked it, thinking she would be safe on the eleventh floor. But Heero’s balcony was separated only by a few feet. Still, had he jumped that? The man had nerves of steel.</p><p>Or was very, very stupid. He was kneeling over her instantly, his expression refuting her theory on the make up of his nerves. He was also shirtless.</p><p>“Are you okay?” His hands flew to her face, her hands, anything he could touch without hurting her. Shirtless.</p><p>“I’m fine Heero.” she grabbed a hand before it got too frantic. “I’m just a little stuck. My foot.” She directed his attention to her ankle, already obviously swelling. He was still very shirtless.</p><p>At this, a switch in Heero flipped and he looked over the situation. She didn’t have to explain; it was pretty obvious what happened. He carefully pulled the metal off her, careful not to bang it against any part of her, and laid it on top of the other half of her futon. </p><p>She finally had room to sit up, wincing slightly as her leg moved with her. Heero didn’t hesitate to slide his arms under her and she was suddenly being reminded about the situation with his lack of shirt as she was being carried, princess-style, into her bedroom.</p><p>First of all, it was very unfair that he was so strong. Did she weigh anything to her? And the way she had to throw her arms around his neck really emphasized how wide his shoulders were. Did he need to hold her so tightly? There really weren't enough layers between them. She was touching far too much of him.</p><p>She was flushed when he gently laid her down in her own bed. She had changed the sheets the day after their last encounter. Did he notice? No, he was too busy collecting pillows, asking her to lift her leg and setting them securely in the spot it vacated. After he was satisfied that she was as comfortable as could be, he started to look over her injury.</p><p>“Do you have a first aid kit?” Relena shook her head. “Where are your keys? I’ll get mine.” </p><p>She’d forgotten to ask him to bring her phone to her. So instead of being allowed to try and bring someone to help and relieve Heero of his station she had to relive the feeling of being carried in his arms. Relive the feeling of his hard chest pressed against her and the heat of his breath as he lowered her onto her bed.</p><p>He came back with some ice, a first aid kit and a shirt. It was her disappointment in the last item that made Relena admit that Hilde had been onto something. She still blamed her friend for it.</p><p>“It looks like it’s just sprained.” He said, after she followed his instructions through some exercises. The ice had relieved some of the swelling but the bruising was starting to come through. “I can take you to the hospital, to be sure.”</p><p>Relena refused, deciding that she had suffered enough humiliation today. She didn’t need to have him help her into the emergency room. </p><p>Worse yet, she didn’t need him to be mistaken for her boyfriend.</p><p>Still, Heero stayed to wrap the ankle and give her ibuprofen. God he was so sweet. She could hardly pay attention as he went over how to properly take care of her injury.</p><p>“Depending on how you heal you could probably be walking, carefully, by Monday.” he was saying as he handed her phone to her. “I know you just got a job and probably don’t want to take time off.” </p><p>The mention of her job took her aback a little. Partially because she hadn’t considered it, and partially that he thought of it. </p><p>“I’ll be careful, thank you Heero.” She began to flip through her messages, deciding who would make the least fuss that she could depend on.</p><p>“I’ll be back tomorrow to check on you then.”</p><p>“Tomorrow?” Relena had just opened her text history with Hilde. Heero looked surprised.</p><p>“I- you can’t really move.” Oh no. No no no.</p><p>“I was going to ask my friend to come over. There’s no need for you to spend your whole weekend taking care of me.”</p><p>Heero’s face didn’t really change. He glanced at the wall they shared and then back at her.</p><p>“I’m right there. I can just come over a few times. It won’t be any trouble.”</p><p>He took her keys as he left.</p>
<hr/><p>Evidently, Heero had a first aid designation through his work. </p><p>By the time he came by the next morning (relatively early, to make sure she was completely comfortable), she was able to do light stretches and exercises with her foot. The bruising was light, mostly caused by the impact rather than anything torn under the surface. If she compared the two, one foot was obviously more swollen than the other, but on its own it was near impossible to tell.</p><p>With such great results, it was hard to turn down Heero’s offer for a massage.</p><p>“The blood flow is good for healing”.</p><p>Relena closed her eyes and pretended she hadn’t spent the night going over every moment in their short acquaintance she had felt him against her. She had come up with quite a few memories. Each one made her skin burn as she wondered how she had missed it before. </p><p>And now he worked in silence as she desperately tried to hide the heat building deep inside her.</p><p>“It doesn’t hurt, does it?”</p><p>Her eyes fluttered open as she registered the break in the silence. “No, it feels good.” Did her voice break? She needed to remember to breathe.</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>Even his voice was driving her crazy. She resisted the urge to pull her blanket over her head. How was she supposed to last the weekend?</p><p>He finished by wrapping her ankle securely while she contemplated for the umpteenth time the real harm in throwing herself at him right at that moment. As if reading her mind, his fingers lingered on her skin. Relena’s breath caught as she watched him trace her leg and foot with his eyes.</p><p>“Relena…” he turned to her, a hand suspiciously resting on her calf. She sat attentively, watching him with all her expectations written on her face. Heero swallowed. “I…” Was his breath ragged?</p><p>“I brought you a chair.”</p><p>It was a rolling chair, small and black. He helped her over to it and told her to kneel her bad leg on the seat. She could hold onto the chair back and push herself around.</p><p>“Sorry. It was all I could think of to help you.” </p><p>“It’s very thoughtful.” She smiled, enjoying the relative freedom he had brought her, and it reaffirmed his thoughtfulness in her mind. </p><p>As Relena made her first tentative pushes across her bedroom she went over his reaction in her mind. Was she wrong? Did he have no interest in her? Did he have a girlfriend?</p><p>Her musings were interrupted when she discovered the half finished futon sofa cut off a rather large part of her apartment from her new found mobility. Heero saw this and offered to finish it off for her.</p><p>“I got hurt trying to do this by myself.” she warned. He reviewed the nearly finished project and threw her a look.</p><p>“I can finish it or I can ask why you did that.” </p><p>“I’ll make us something to eat while you work.”</p><p>It really didn’t take very long for Heero to finish off her futon. There really was only the one step left, which he did with practised ease. Soon he was hovering over her in the kitchen, fetching things out of her reach, setting the table. She laughed whenever he turned the wrong way, forgetting that his own kitchen was mirrored in hers. </p><p>Their brunch was simple but they chatted with familiar ease. Heero asked about her new job, Relena asked about what other special designations he had at work. It turned out that Heero took every extra course and certification he could - and excelled.</p><p>“You never considered going to college?”</p><p>Heero shrugged. “I don’t have anything I want to study. I like working with my hands.”</p><p>After they ate, Relena tried to dismiss Heero, but he hovered, apparently unable to leave her alone until she was safely back in her bed. She finished the dishes and carefully rolled herself back to her bedroom, thankful for the hardwood floors that lined her entire apartment. </p><p>It was at her bed she ran into more trouble. As she stood, contemplating the best way across the few inches between her chair and the bed, Heero closed the gap between them and lifted her up.</p><p>“Show off.” she smiled crookedly as he laid her gently on the bed. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest… and she thought she felt his do the same.</p><p>She looked up at him, blue eyes staring down at her as she took a little too long to let him go. Just long enough to make him lose his balance and plant an arm on the bed to steady himself. He didn’t move.</p><p>“We end up here a lot.” Relena reached up to the arm that held Heero up, trailing her fingers up to his elbow. His eyes fluttered and inhaled sharply. She bit her lip.</p><p>“You’re hurt.” Ah, there it was. Her heart soared while the heat inside her protested. </p><p>“And last week?”</p><p>“You were drunk.”</p><p>“So you’re a gentleman?” In response Heero dropped his body to cover hers and kissed her deeply. She responded hungrily, pulling him into her as she moaned into his lips. He pulled away breathlessly.</p><p>“This doesn’t seem like someone who’s ignored me all week.”</p><p>“Shut up and take off your shirt.”</p><p>To her delight he complied, and she ran her hands over the hard chest she had been tantalized with the night before. </p><p>The way their bodies met was so gratifying, Relena could hardly think as her bare chest met his. He broke the kiss to taste every inch he could reach while she clawed at him, torn between pulling him back to feed her need for his kisses, or letting him map out every last erogenous zone of her body.</p><p>He came back to her lips, pressing his hard member against her. She ground into him, ready to be satisfied. It almost seemed to hurt him to pull away from her hungry lips.</p><p>"Your ankle." He murmured into her ear.</p><p>"Hm? Oh… " she sought his ear with her lips, still raising her hips to his. "Blood flow. Good for it."</p><p>"Fuck. Relena." He pressed himself against her, working up the self control to find a condom before he completely threw aside all sense. She did everything she could to tantalize him.</p><p>His entrance was all the sweetness she had been desperately trying to taste, bursting inside her at once. He started slow, trying to mind her injury, but as the pleasure overtook any discomfort he lost himself inside her. The molten knot that filled her flashed white hot with desire as he worked. She found his tight shoulders and strong neck worked well as an anchor while she pushed them both to the edge, rising to meet him again and again.</p><p>The release, however, did nothing to save her ankle. Relena pulled Heero in closer as the orgasm broke over her body, trying to ground herself. Her foot dug into the pile of pillows, shooting pain up her leg and she jumped. She heard Heero swear as gathered her up in his protective and possessive grip.</p><p>She could hear him panting, feel his chest push and relax against her as she tried to regain control of her senses. She had dug her nails into his skin, and the heavy red marks glared at her.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Heero partially released her and looked down, searching her face.</p><p>“Yeah. Are you okay?” She lightly touched the broken skin. He winced a little.</p><p>“When did you do that?”</p><p>“I have no idea.”</p><p>They made eye contact, wits finally gathered, and started to laugh. She could feel him still inside her, pronouncing clearly every asynchronous breath. She’d never known a man to be this erotic.</p><p>“We should check your ankle.” he said, moving away from her and taking care not to make a mess. Relena tested her injury, a little sore from their exercise but honestly not that much worse off for it.</p><p>But it was worse off and Heero refused to relent to her again that weekend. She had to be satisfied with heavy petting and thorough makeout sessions, like a teenager. </p><p>A teenager with her own home and a lover next door, but still. </p><p>Heero stroked a fire in her that almost burned through her bedsheets. Even with his attention and skill she found herself teasing out compromises that were increasingly in her favor.</p><p>Not until Monday came and she made it through the work day - though he dropped her off and picked her up- did he let her enjoy his body to the fullest extent again. Evidently Heero had spent their time apart coming up with positions and locations he deemed safe and Relena wondered how he got any work done that day. </p><p>By the end of the week she was so fed up with his overprotectiveness she held her ankle hostage and made him concede to her demands. By the next week her foot was well tested against moderate exercise and she could go to work again without his help.</p><p>“I will actually manage to take you out one day.” Heero sighed into his cabinets after a particularly hot session in his kitchen. Her skirt was bunched up to the waist and his hand on the breast he’d managed to wrestle out of her bra.</p><p>“Such a gentleman.” She teased, turning around to kiss him without dislodging him from his situation inside her. He thrust again, making her gasp.</p><p>“What about Saturday?” He released her and started to straighten out her clothes - his not having been much unstraightened - while kissing up and down her neck.</p><p>“I can’t. Girls night.” Relena giggled as he found a particularly sensitive spot.</p><p>“Where’re you going?”</p><p>“Why, are you going to follow me?” Heero laughed and stepped away.</p><p>“Let’s order in.”</p>
<hr/><p>Dorothy leaned in to make herself heard over the loud music. “So Hilde tells me you have a cute neighbor.” </p><p>“She’s never even seen him.” </p><p>“But <em> you </em> have. A lot.” Dorothy looked at her pointedly, sipping on her drink. Relena toyed with all the things she could say, wondering how much of Dorothy’s interest she wanted to pique.</p><p>“He’s handy.” Dorothy searched her face, trying to see if she was going to give up any more details. Relena exercised her best poker face.</p><p>“Well Hilde hopes he’s nice.” She almost lamented the words.</p><p>“And you?”</p><p>“I never found ‘nice’ to be that important.”</p><p>It wasn’t to say they always spent their time together. And when they did, it wasn’t all sexual. There was the dresser they built together, and the movies they watched in Relena’s newly set up living room. They didn’t even spend all their nights together - sometimes work came up or Duo visited. Sometimes they just didn’t make plans and that was perfectly fine for Relena. </p><p>They found Hilde coming back with drinks and went to the dance floor together. </p><p>Dorothy was a master of fending off would-be suitors for all of them, either by draping herself over her friends or just gesturing at them and mouthing “girl’s night” and shrugging, as if she had no say in the matter. </p><p>Hilde always seemed to find the friendly crowds, the ones that just wanted to have fun and often their girls nights ended with random people she had found and adopted. </p><p>Relena’s job was to make sure they didn’t get into too much trouble, steering her friends away from fights and de-escalating drunken arguments with the DJ.</p><p>It was on a rare break, to take in some water that a tall man with a braid passed them, paused, and turned to Relena.</p><p>“Duo!” Relena waved enthusiastically and turned to her friends. “He’s my neighbour’s friend.”</p><p>Duo came up to the table and invited them to lean in. “Help me carry drinks and I’ll buy you a round.” </p><p>The ladies eagerly agreed, and followed him to the bar. Laughing and dancing, the three of them followed Duo back to where his friends had been standing - a relatively quiet corner near the darts.</p><p>“You guys thought I got the short end of the stick but look what I found.” Duo presented the three of them with a flourish.</p><p>Relena probably should have expected Heero to be there, but the sight of him caught her by surprise. Does she wave? Does she kiss him? What did Duo know?</p><p>Her attention was diverted when she realized Hilde was fuming.</p><p>“So much for our girl’s night.” The shorter woman waved a dismissive hand to Dorothy, who was flirting with two of the men of Duo’s group. Heero hadn’t given her any attention, but two of his friends seemed to enjoy her flirtation. “This <em> always </em> happens. ‘Girl’s night’ until Dorothy gets bored.” </p><p>Duo was standing over her waving like he’d just found a ticking time bomb as he motioned for help. Relena turned to console her fuming friend. Finally, Duo challenged her to a game of darts and Hilde seemed to rally at the idea. They ran off leaving Relena standing alone.</p><p>Heero had not taken his eyes off her. She tentatively approached the table where he nursed his drink.</p><p>“You… didn’t follow me, did you?”</p><p>Heero shot her a quizzical look. He didn’t answer, only studied her face for a while. “You’ve dated some weird guys before, haven’t you?”</p><p>Dorothy and her new entourage joined them, and Heero introduced them as Trowa and Quatre. Hilde and Duo were in their own world somewhere behind them. They drank and chatted and Relena dodged the pointed looks from her friend when it was revealed that Heero was the mysterious, “handy” neighbor. </p><p>They didn’t split for the rest of the night. Hilde had apparently come to terms with, or forgotten, the supposed girl’s night. The three of them delighted in having dance partners, though Relena thought the guys shared knowing glances when Heero took her out to the dance floor. She tried not to cling to him, but the feeling of him brought her back to new found habits and Heero ended up moving them further into the crowd to gain some privacy.</p><p>“I expected you to be less sober.” He commented into her ear.</p><p>“You know what I'm like when I'm drunk.”</p><p>“Is that how you ended up dating weird guys?” She reached up and pushed against his jaw to shut his mouth, but the playful glimmer in his eyes were still in sight.</p><p>Even when they rejoined their friends Heero was rarely far from her. Every time she thought that they were playing it cool he’d make a casual remark about getting her home or offer to pay for a drink. By the end of the night Relena barely cared, or was too drunk to care, and leaned off him the whole way home.</p><p>She won the race for their keys, and let them into her apartment. They helped each other undress and fell into bed, lazily kissing.</p><p>“Hey, shouldn’t we be more… discrete?” Relena asked as Heero started to kiss down her body.</p><p>“Why’s that?” It tickled the way he murmured against her skin. Relena contemplated, realizing she didn’t have any particular objection. </p><p>“So what should I say when people ask?”</p><p>Heero trailed kisses along her abdomen as he considered, adjusting her legs as he went.</p><p>“Just tell them you broke me.”</p><p>And he dipped his head between her legs, ending the conversation.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I took a break from the fic between the first draft and editing so I could look at it objectively. I almost didn't post it because it didn't seem... interesting enough? But after letting someone else read it I finally went back and noticed how much fun I had writing it. I hope it translates well to you :)</p><p>A special thank you for reading! I really hope you enjoyed, and very much welcome any feedback! Trust me, you can't say anything worse than I've probably said myself </p><p>^asu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>